


Unexpected Repopulation

by NothingIsWeird



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Asexual, Breeding, Gen, Mpreg, Pregnant, Prenancy, brood, litter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIsWeird/pseuds/NothingIsWeird
Summary: How do lombaxes reproduce? For Ratchet the manner is unexpected, but eventually welcome as he endures a spontaneous pregnancy.





	Unexpected Repopulation

Strolling out of his shower the lombax pressed his hand over his belly and patted a few times as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The usually lean physique of the clever creature was now slightly marred by a protrusion in his lower abdomen that he couldn't quite place and decided he needed to cut down on all of the chocolate Qwark Bars that he had been pigging out on as of late.

"Ratchet." Clank had noticed the same weight gain and made a quick analysis of his friend's condition as he noticed the lombax's distended stomach as Ratchet changed into his clothes. "You've gained five pounds in the past three weeks."

"Ah, c'mon Clank! It's not THAT much!"

"It is. In fact, you've been eating much more than usual and I find it strange that your weight gain hasn't been more substantial."

"It's fine, Clank. All I need to do is stop eating all that candy and do a few more laps around the Hall of Heroes. This weight will melt right off in a few days! You'll see."

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Well, maybe a few days was optimistic." Ratchet admitted as he ran his hand over his bigger belly. "But I stopped eating all that junk food! Why am I-"

A low rumble from his stomach made Ratchet clamp a hand over his mouth as he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Clank followed after and listened to the sound of the lombax through the closed door. "You should see a doctor."

"I'm fi-" Throwing up again Ratchet had enough time to change his mind. "Make the appointment for next week, will ya'?"

**The Following Week:**

"All your tests appears normal, Ratchet." The medical android stated as she noted his vitals. "But your weight gain is unusual. I would like to perform one last test."

"Sure, yeah."

Ratchet laid back on the table and lifted up his now tight shirt to expose his belly that had somehow gotten even bigger in the past week.

As the android ran a scan over his stomach a green flashed in her eyes and she gave Ratchet a smile.

"There is the cause of your weight gain. Congratulations."

"...Uh, thanks! For what?"

"You are pregnant."

"P-Pregnant?!"

"Eight weeks to be exact."

Ratchet looked over at Clank, then back to the android, then back to Clank. "Oh."

As Ratchet passed out Clank patted his arm sympathetically. "Fainting is common in the first trimester."

**Twelve Weeks:**

Ratchet sat in his chair with his hand resting over his perpetually swelling belly that was the size of a basketball and sighed.

"How can I be pregnant?! I'm a boy!"

"Well, not much is known about lombaxes, so maybe your species is one of the few where males carry the offspring."

"But I haven't been with anyone in... you know... that way. How did his happen?"

"Perhaps lombaxes are also asexual."

"Oh, great. Convenient."

"It's very common for asexual species to conceive once they reach their physical peak while young."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry. Do you need anything?"

"Uh... How long until I... uh..."

"Give birth?"

"Yeah. That."

"Once again, not much is known about lombaxes. But based on your rate of growth I would estimate eight months."

"Great... Five more months of... this! What am I going to tell the Galactic Rangers?"

"The truth, I imagine."

**Eighteen Weeks:**

"Ow!"

Ratchet complained as he tried to pulled down his too tight shirt over his much bigger belly.

"You should refrain from wearing constricting clothing."

"Well I'm not walking around naked!"

"Try wearing something bigger."

"No way!" Ratchet turned around quickly and his belly swayed with his motion as he stared at Clank. "I'm not going out looking like this!"

"Then I will buy clothes for you."

"Uh... Sure. Thanks."

**Twenty Four Weeks:**

Ratchet was laying on his back on his bed and groaning in pain as his large belly kept putting weight on him uncomfortably as his unborn and unexpected offspring kicked about in his belly. A belly that was similar to a human reaching their eighth month of pregnancy.

"Stop moving."

"Ratchet? I think it's time to consider getting another check-up."

"Why? I know what's going on with me!"

"True, but I estimate your growth to be far more substantial than would be considered normal."

"How do you know?"

"I have been making comparisons to your growth to that of species that are kin to lombaxes. You are much bigger than where you should be at this rate."

"What? Like I'm carrying twins?!"

"It's possible."

"...Oh."

* * *

Ratchet sighed and hid his blush as the medical android ran another scan over his impressively large belly. As she finished the scan she turned to show the monitor of the ultrasound to Ratchet and gave him the 'good' news.

"It appears your offspring are all healthy."

"ALL... healthy?"

"Yes. You care carry a healthy litter of six."

"LITTER?!"

Clank spoke up from beside Ratchet. "That certainly explains your excessive growth."

"Clank. Shut up!"

**Thirty Weeks:**

"Make it stop!" Ratchet yelled as he put his hands on his massive dome of a belly and pressed down against the flurry of kicks bombarding him from the inside out. "This sucks!"

"Well, if my estimation is correct you'll be due in two more weeks."

"Big 'IF'."

"I wish I could be more accurate, but there is little data to use."

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for all your help, pal. I don't mean to snap at you."

"It's understandable. You are obviously very uncomfortable."

"Yeah... And this little guys are getting stronger every day!"

Clank hopped up onto the couch beside Ratchet and pressed the side of his head against Ratchet's belly to listen. "I can hear them."

"Can you feel them?"

A strong kick to the side of Clank's head echoed through the apartment. "Yes."

"Sorry about that. But I guess that means they like you."

"I certainly hope so."

**Thirty Three Weeks:**

Ratchet was laying on his back with his massive belly towering over him as he crammed his ninth candy bar into his mouth. As he finished the candy his stomach let out a loud gurgle and the litter inside of him suddenly became more restless.

"Sugar rush..."

"Actually I think your belly had dropped down and is now lower than it has been."

"Meaning, what?"

"You'll be going into labor soon."

"Oh... Uh, about that." Ratchet awkwardly tried to push himself upright and needed Clank's help to do so. "How am I going to deliver?"

"Considering the size of your litter I imagine a Cesarean section would be the most logical route."

"Well, if-"

Ratchet gripped his massive stomach as the litter inside of him began to shift downward toward his pelvis and his stomach let out another gurgle. From beneath his hands Ratchet felt his entire dome of a belly contract as his labor began and his body began to trying to push his litter down into his birth canal.

"Clank! Help!"

"I've already summoned a cab. We'll be at the hospital soon!"

"I can move! I'm too big!"

"Oh dear, uh... I know! Hold on!"

Ratchet was rubbing his belly and breathing rapidly as he felt a second contraction tighten in his belly as his litter grew ever closer to being born. Just as the contraction faded Captain Qwark entered the apartment in a less than subtle manner and stood before Ratchet in awe.

"Wow, Ratchet. You really let yourself go!"

"Not fat, Qwark."

"You're right, you're not fat. You're HUGE!"

"Qwark, please... I need to go to the hospital!"

"No, no, no! What you need is fitness instructions from yours truly! Don't you want cut abs like mine?"

"Qwark, I want to go to the hospital before I explode!"

"Explode?"

Clank cleared his throat from behind Qwark. "You see captain, he is not fat. He is with litter and is in labor."

"Litter? Labor? You mean... THAT'S where babies come from!?"

Ratchet gritted his teeth and pressed down on his swollen, contracting belly again. "Please... I need you to-"

"Say no more!" Qwark managed to pick up Ratchet and hold him in his massive arms carefully. "I've always wanted to be seen saving babies! And now I get to be seen saving babies, AND a fellow ranger!"

"Yeah, great... Just help me get to the taxi!"

"You got it my furry little mommy!"

* * *

Ratchet awoke from his hour long c-section and was greeted by all of the Galactic Rangers gathered around his bed with smiles on their faces and flowers in their arms.

"Uh... So... Everything is okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?!" Elaris asked with an excited squeal.

"Uh... I don't know."

Elaris kissed Ratchet on the cheek. "Congratulations!"

Brax just gave Ratchet a thumbs up. "That's some good work there, ranger."

"Uh... Where are they?"

Clank motioned to the corner of the room where Qwark was sitting with all six newborn lombaxes in his arms, three boys and three girls, as he wept and cuddled his face against them.

"They're all so CUTE!"

"Can... I hold them? They're my kids, after all."

Still crying Qwark walked over to the bed and placed the litter in Ratchet's arms before giving the lombax a tight hug. "I'm so HAPPY for you!"

"Thanks... Qwark." Ratchet wheezed as the emotional captain let him go and he was finally able to look down at his six children. "I'm happy, too!"

**-End** (?)

***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers.


End file.
